marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Goblin Vol 1 1
. Seeing an old photo of the original Green Goblin, Phil comments on how dorky the Green Goblin costumes looked.At the time of this story, everyone believes that Norman Osborn is dead following a battle against Spider-Man in . His survival is explained in . He will resurface again in . That evening, Phil goes to dinner at his family home, where his father expresses his disappointment that Phil won't quit his job at the Bugle, return home, and go back to school. However, his mother is supportive of the boy, telling her husband that Phil needs to discover who he is on his own. The following morning, Phil's research into the Osborn family uncovers a deed to one of Harry Osborn's old warehouses, impressing his uncle Ben who wants to scour the place for incriminating evidence. After work, Phil heads home and runs into Freddie on the street tells him off for trashing Kidd Video the night before. Freddie takes insult to this, pointing out that everyone uses Phil and he was just standing up for his friend. To punctuate this point, Freddie points out that Phil is now working for his uncle for minimum wage. When Phil tries to explain his Uncle Ben's investigation into the Green Goblin, Freddie is uninterested in hearing anymore and is about to walk away when Phil mentions how they found one of the Green Goblin's old hideouts. This strikes Freddie as interesting and asks to hear more. Meanwhile, Ben Urich returns home and tells his wife about how he got Phil a job, and how his research is going before going to check out the warehouse. Meanwhile, Phil is woken up in his loft apartment by a phone call from Freddie. He is horrified to learn that Freddie told Ricko the Sicko about the warehouse and how they are going to raid it. When they find his Uncle Ben investigating the area, Phil slips away and turn off the main breaker. While the warehouse is plunged in darkness, Phil is able to help lead his uncle to safety without being recognized. After getting Ben to safety, Phil begins to try and make a run for it himself. With the power back on, Ricko orders his men to find and Ben Urich now. While stumbling around, Phil happens upon a switch which opens a secret door. On the other side, he discovers Osborn's secret headquarters. There he finds blueprints for a brand new Goblin costume. When a rat scurries into view, Phil is startled and stumbles backward, smashing through a vat of chemicals. By this point, Ricko's goons find Ben Urich and are prepared to rough him up. Recovering from his chemical dousing, Phil decices to use the new Goblin gear to try and spook Ricko and his men. However, when he puts on the mask, it jolts him with electricity. Although he is briefly stunned, Phil gets up and puts on the rest of the gear.Phil comments that his situation is "Ssssmoking," a reference to the movie The Mask, where actor Jim Carrey also gains superpowers from a green mask. That film had just recently been released at the time of this story, and the catchphrase had a moment of viral popularity at the time. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. He interrupts Ricko and his goons by flying in on a goblin glider. However, Phil's lack of experience causes him to crash into a pile of wooden crates. When Ricko and his men try to swarm Phil, he is surprised to discover that the chemicals and costume have boosted his strength. Not only this, but the suit is armed with finger blasts, pumpkin bombs, and a unnerving sonic laugh. As he trounces the gang, the police arrive on the scene. Without a single word, Phil flees the scene before the police can stop him. On his way home, he decides that he can use this equipment for good use as a new, heroic Green Goblin. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Kidd Video *** *** Abandoned warehouse Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}